Shugo Chara!: The Dark Rebellion
by MysticLoveSong
Summary: With Easter defeated, there's no need to worry... Right? Wrong. X-eggs are being made faster then ever. What will Amu do? Takes place after Dokie. No -Rikka- Party characters.


Me: Hello! My name is Mystic-chan!

Mystery Person 1: … Why isn't my name showing?

Mystery Person 2: Mine isn't either...

Me: That's 'cause you will be reveled during and after this chapter.

Mystery Person 1&2: Ohhhhhh… I don't get it...

Me: *face/palm* Just say the declaimer.

Mystery Person 1&2: MysticLoveSong doesn't own Shugo Chara! If she did, there wouldn't be any posers…

Me: Enjoy! ^^

.::After School::.

"Amu-chi, over here!" called someone who sounded far off. I turn in the direction I thought I heard my name come from. Finally spotting who called my name, "Oh, hey, Yaya-chan,Rima-chan," I called to them while running towards them, "Where's Tadase-kun and Nagi-kun?", I asked as I ran over to them. "Tadase and purple-head said they had something important to do, and that they'll meet up with us later," Rima stated. Yaya, the charas and I just sweatdroped at her nickname for Nagihiko. "Yaya thinks we should go to the Royal Garden and wait for them there," Yaya suggested. The rest of us just nodded as we turned in the direction of the Garden.

.::The Royal Garden::.

Once there, we all took our respected seats. As we waited, we did what most average teenage girls do, engaged in random conversations and the latest gossip.

"Oh my gosh! Yaya heard that there is this super hot teenage superstar singer that now is super hot!", we all gave her confused yet interested looks, "What? A new singer?" I ask to verify what I was hearing was true to what she was saying. "Yah, I heard that, too. Sounds like some guy just wanting money," Rima sighed and shook her head, "He's probably no good." I nodded in agreement, "That's probably right. But, we shouldn't judge him yet, we know nothing about him." Yaya and Rima nodded at me.

"Hey guys!" Nagihiko called to us, ending our conversation for now. "Sorry to make you wait," apologized Tadase. "No! We are all good! Right guys?" I turned to Rima and Yaya, they blinked at me, then nodded. "Well, I guess we might as well go over what we were doing that made us late."

.::10-or-so minutes later::.

We all were sitting around a small computer screen. I still didn't know what we were supposed to be looking at. I don't think Yaya and Rima know what is going on either.

Turning to Tadase, Yaya gave him a questioning look, "What is going on? Yaya wants to know!", Rima and I nodded. "Well, have you heard about the new singer?" Tadase asked us. We all silently nodded. "Good. We have reason to believe that he is the reason behind the sudden increase in the x-egg population," Tadase stated as he pressed play on the video present on the laptop.

We all turned to the laptop. I actually thought it wasn't bad. He that dark yet romantic type of voice. It was a song you could easily get lost in. That's when I saw them. X-eggs. Loads of them. They danced in the air as they slowly made their way back stage. I gasped at the sight. "Those poor kids," I thought to myself, "Their dreams are just being crushed in the matter of seconds." I shook my head and closed my eyes. I can't believe it. It's like Utau all over again. I felt my eyes start to burn and a lump start to form in the back of my throat.

"It's like Utau all over again," Rima said, she read my mind. I swear it. "I wonder what she thinks about this," Tadase asked, looking around at all of us. "I wonder if she even knows," Nagi added. I looked up at them, "This needs to stop. Now."

Everyone, even the charas, looked at me for a short second before nodding. "We will get to the bottom of this," I told myself. "Yaya wants to know his name!" Yaya shouted after the silence got to her, "Who does he even work for?" Rima asked. Tadase turned to face us,"His name is Naoko. His last name is unknown. He has a twin sister, who is playing the drums, named Nao. His guardian's name is Shojiki. Her guardian has yet to hatch. They work for a company named Firework Inc.," Tadase gave a thoughtful look then turned to Nagihiko and asked, "Am I missing something?" Nagihiko shook his head, "No. I think you got everything."

I blinked in surprise as I let all this information to sink in. "You guys seem to know a lot about him," Rima said after a moment, "That also means you've known this has been going on for quiet a while," she said after a short pause and stuck up her nose. "Hah, yah well," Nagihiko said sheepishly with a smile to match. "What! You've all known about this guy and what he's been doing and you don't inform the me?" I half asked, half yelled at them. "I'm the joker for crying out loud! I should be the first to know!" I yelled some more nonsense before I was able to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. "I'm so sorry Hinamori-san. Could you please forgive me?" Tadase used his "sparkle attack" which, of course, Amu fell for.

.::::.

Me: Wow… I think it's a bit rushed for a first chapter…

Nao: I think it sounds fine…

Naoko: You would think it's fine…

Nao: Hey! Our names are showing up!

Me: Yes. Yes they are.

Naoko: What ever.

Me: Well… That's about it… Be sure to leave a review! No flames please! Constructed criticism only please! ^^

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
